


The Three of Us

by The_Prophet666



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, discord fucked me over, don’t take this seriously, have fun in hell, this is a joke, uhm idk why I made this, yes dino and Lao get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prophet666/pseuds/The_Prophet666
Summary: laos monster shlong bulged out of his pants while dino caressed his inner thigh. Lao reaches into Dino’s trousers only to feel an erected shrimp sized peen.
Relationships: Arthur Frederick/ Dino Golzine, Lao Yen-Thai/ Dino Golzine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t serious! So if any random person finds it! This is a joke!!! None of this is fr!🤣 also I may deadass make a normal fanfic of Banana Fish😤 so tell me other ships beside AshEiji so I can include those!!

Lao was making his way down to meet with someone when suddenly everything went dark. Where was he? He didn’t have a clue. One minute he was in on the streets of New York and next he was being dragged by who know who. It was strange how suddenly everything turned dark and he didn’t know where he was. It had a odd scent to it, moth balls. Scent of old men. He wondered where he was as he began to regain consciousness. He was in a bedroom, it was big compared to the others he had been too. The windows were locked and secured, and the scenery outside was great. He moved the blinds seeing it was still afternoon. The Chinese began to examine the room from head to toe. Nothing too out of the ordinary, maybe he wasn’t in trouble. 

Or maybe this was just the beginning.

His head snapped to the door upon hearing it open. It was a strange sight. There was a man with a tailored suit and looked very professional. Though he looked like he was in thirties maybe even forties.

“I’m to take you to the dining room Papa is waiting for you”The man spoke.

Lao wasn’t sure what to think but might as well go for it, there would be no harm in doing so. He gave a nod and followed the man outside. The smell of moth balls never leaving or fading. He figured some rich sugar daddy or sum lived here. Seeing how big the place was. He looked around seeing the halls and door and all the strange things that seemed to be in place. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he entered this grand dining room. Upon entering he noticed two people. A man that’s had blonde hair all spiked up he looked pretty hot he was probably packing. The next one was at the head of the table he looked way older by far. Probably why the place recked of old man. Still he was the sugar daddy type and Lao felt himself blush. He couldn’t get carried away like this! Whatever they wanted was probably something he didn’t want. 

“Sit”The older one spoke.

Lao did as told so before he watched as a plate was being brought over with what looked like to be lunch.

“I’m Papa Dino and this here is Arthur”The now named papa (DADDY) Dino spoke.

Lao looked over at the male with the blonde hair who seemed to hold a smirk. Scary but hot as fuck. He gave a nod.

“What exactly am I doing here?”He asked looking over at the two, he caught there gaze he felt himself blush. 

Why? He didn’t know exactly why.

“Time will tell my dear”Dino spoke.

My dear? Who was this dude? Some kind of fucking pedo! Disgusting!

The Chinese gave a nod as they all began to eat. There was something about the stares that made his feel uneasy. Something weird was going on and Lao didn’t know whether to get excited or not.

Arthur didn’t really know why he was called over to the mansion but of course he would do anything for Dino. Even kidnapping Chinese. It wasn’t that hard to begin with, Lao was just walking around like nothing, so it was easy to knock him out and give Dino a quick call. There wasn’t anything he couldn’t do. As they sat there eating their lunch the blonde thought it would be fun to tease the Chinese male, a little fun wouldn’t do anyone harm. Plus he knew full well what Dino wanted to do. Now that Ash wasn’t his little pet anymore might as well get new ones.

The blonde gave the old man a look which Dino only returned with a glare. Arthur smirked as he looked over at Lao and the Chinese looked back before looking back down at his food. A faint blush in his cheeks! Wonderful! Arthur let out a small laugh.

“What’s all the blushing about”The blonde spoke with a small laugh.

Lao seemed to blush more at the comment.”It’s nothing”He spoke rather quickly more quicker than he intended it to be.

Arthur lifted a brow,”I see...”He spoke calmly before he stood up.

Dino looked up at him a warning tone in his body. Arthur like the dumbass bitch he was ignore and went over to Lao. The Chinese’s heart seemed to speed up, but why. Why?!? Was the ultimate question in all this. He was frozen in place as he felt the blonds hand on his shoulder, hot! He could hear Dino’s growl from the other side. He was angry seeing Arthur touching what was his. Lao looked up only to find Arthur smirking at him.

“Cmon Lao you know you want this”Arthur batted his eyes, a simple gesture but made Laos pants tight.

“I do”He spoke lightly but it was filled with confidence.

Arthur let out a small laugh,”Jeez aren’t you eager, I’ll have papa dino deal with you I gotta keep eyes on the lynx”He spoke and then turned into a whisper as he leaned closer to Lao.

He smirk before he left the room and went off to do some business.

Lao was then left with the tightness in his pants and half of his food left. Dino Golzine did a swift hand motion as one of the men escorted Lao out of the room and down the halls. Fuck! Lao didn’t know what to think anymore! It was crazy, while the smell of those dumbass moth balls seemed to become stronger as he was lead into a room. He was told to sit still and wait for dino.

Boy was the fun about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have it! Next chapter it’s where it gets serious! Uhm I think imma have a wedding or sum😭 please bare with me!! LIKE I SAID THIS A JOKE PLEASE PLEASE DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!


End file.
